guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
Auto And because you didn't believe it! --Xasxas256 08:03, 21 February 2007 (CST) :just a bump, updated my build while you were voting ;) Drick10 07:06, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Dont forget to revote*coughmylistgotremovedangryadminscough* Drick10 21:27, 9 March 2007 (CST) Nice edits I just noticed your work on the Build:E/Me Sandstorm Warder, and it definately looks a lot better. Keep it up! Doom Music 17:22, 23 February 2007 (CST) Hey nub Update your page :D US is like.. weeks ago. --Keiko 08:17, 26 February 2007 (CST) Build:R/Mo Boy Scout Would you mind if I changed the runes on that build a bit? ~400 health on a ranger generally doesn't cut it, and it does perfectly fine with all minor runes. You could also do a 10/10/11 split (et/marks/wilderness) to get the breakpoint for troll unguent, still using all minors. -Auron 13:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) :What do you have in mind? Well, it hits 450 health. I really don't have problems with it. The threshold allows an extra second and an extra regen point for troll and wilderness stride, which are both defensive mechanisms. The high marksmanship allows an extra energy point from prepared shot as well as overall damage. But if you have something specific, lemme know! I'll look at it then get back to youIsis In De Nile 16:17, 28 February 2007 (CST) WTF!? Why did you unfavor and move the Build:W/E Conjured Strength build to unfavored? The frecking thing was only about 20 minutes old. How exactly are people meant to: *1. See the build on wiki. *2. Set their hero up accordingly. *3. Take that hero out into several different situations to test the viability of the build. *4. Come to a conclusion and post their findings on the discussion page. ,in under an hour!? Half the people that unfavored it are the same people that go from build to build, unfavoring it "just cause", without testing it, discussing it, thinking about it, nothing. Real nice. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 00:35, 4 March 2007 (CST) :GW:VETTING. Please move the build back to unfavored, for if I rv your rv, I'll be breaking GW:1RV. –Ichigo724 00:41, 4 March 2007 (CST) :That build was laughable, I just caught a look at it before you blanked it but it was really just horrid --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::You know, I put a lot of thought into moving it to unfavored. My general stream of thought went... "Wow. Lol. A hundred blades build, *unfavored*." A few seconds later "hm... but for heroes... nah, HB still sucks." So I voted. Then I looked at the votes, and saw it was 0-3, which constituted unfavored. I deliberated, thinking "maybe the author will see the negative trend, and try to fix the build." That was shortly followed up by "er... nvm... it had hundred blades to begin with." So... there. I'm also drunk atm, so don't mind the rambling. -Auron 06:28, 4 March 2007 (CST) asfds :I wonder what skuld means by that --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 13:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::top sekrets! — Skuld 14:03, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Are there mittens involved ? –Ichigo724 14:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) - Not upset about the Disfavored vote. But would appreciate it if we can work something out so the build stays in untested for better testing as we both know that unfavored is LOW visiabilty. The Explosive healer is a valid build, and I have adressed your issues with Guardian and Inspired hex on the page. I appreciate your time. I appologise for contacting you here, as I couldn't find a contact button to 'chat it up' with you in a more subtle setting. Shireen 22:00, 5 March 2007 (CST) The time is nigh Please tell me, why is this neccessary? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=The_time_is_nigh&redirect=no - Cracko 16:22, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I'm guessing because of this reason (example): click. If someone enters the name without caps (and the page in question isn't there), they'll get a search in stead of a redirect, like in the example. –Ichigo724 16:27, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Okay, let's make pages non-capitalized and redirect them to capitalized pages, I remember these redirects always have been deleted, because what the game says is final. - Cracko 16:30, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Ichigo's correct, that's the reason that site policy permits those types of redirects. The notes in that section of the policy help to explain some of the correct usage. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:31, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::"The redirect for both plurals and for capitalization variances should always be on a version of the name in all lowercase - the logic built into the search tool will then find the article regardless of the capitalization used in the search." - Okay, fair but then it's still wrong and should be: the time is nigh - rather than The time is nigh, correct? - Cracko 16:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Mediawiki automatically capitalizes the first letter. the time is nigh will return The time is nigh. -Auron 16:36, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Edit conflict (Auron already replied - but here's mine): The policy should probably be clarified at some point to say only the first letter should be capitalized, all other words and letters in lower-case. The way MediaWiki software works, the first letter will always be capitalized. If you tried creating the article "the time is nigh", it would create "The time is nigh". --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::::Atleast I understand now, forgive me my noobiness :) - Cracko 16:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Cracko - the confusion is understandable. At one time all redirects of that sort were deleted on this wiki. A proposed policy change was discussed last year, and in December the policy was modified to permit more types of redirects. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:46, 5 March 2007 (CST) Ttgr Ttgr is at rank 30 now, good job--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:28, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I'm sure I've said it more than once before, but, fuck. I already said it last night when it dropped to 50... --Silk Weaker 03:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) Us > ladder. -Auron 15:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) Agreed :P (Also a Ttgr member) --Keiko 07:03, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Haha, I waved you you at DoA. I was Artemis Au Apollo. Trapping Stygian ftw. -Silk Weaker 07:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Does Ttgr pwn face or what? Is nice. -Auron 02:12, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Impressive. Maybe too impressive. I've seen this before, watch out for baldness and heart attacks, not necessarily in that order! Watch out for that Artemis Au Apollo fellow as well, I'm too scared to list the symptoms of catching him! --Xasxas256 03:05, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Whats Ttgr running now? I don't watch observer much anymore, Rank 18? Dear gawd Auron, don't give yourself a seizure me and the other Keiko might be sad.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 00:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :An apparently unoriginal and incredibly "gimmicky" build (according to... everyone we fight :P). Searing Flames. -Auron 00:37, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::But you guys do it so well where others have failed. You guys can even deal with splits, apply deep wound, and deal with pressure --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::For the record, our guild beat Ttgr's smurf, apparantly...! -Silk Weaker 05:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, you did. We tried about six balanced builds in a week, the majority of them held back only by incompetent players (monks/rits need work, need basic know-how-to-survive-in-a-split training). Dan's dervish builds are hard to comprehend, and therefore hard to play (but they're pure brilliance, almost as good as a Debilitating Shot assassin); the people that can hardly press 3-2-1 for SF spike fail hard at running a purely Earth-prayers dervish. Meh. We'll get better with time, hopefully. -Auron 05:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Build:R/W Spell Breaker No m8 i just forgot to save it its my bad i will finish the build writing today and past it. Nice Characters by the way i have a ranger with 1,376,787 xp and a warrior with 1,435,654 xp. and a necro with 800,000 xp but your chars are quite good m8. and your quite good ur self. User:tormentor :Eh... okay. -Auron 09:07, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::lol. -Silk Weaker 08:03, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Yo-yo. Appreciate the invite, but could we do it this weekend perhaps? It's really late where I live. I'll e-mail you, and you can add my MSN if you'd like; we can do this Saturday at some point. Sorry for any disappointment. ;-) - Krowman (talk • ) 02:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Nvm. We can talk on MSN for a little bit. Give me a minute to send you an e-mail. - Krowman (talk • ) 02:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Build:D/R Strengthened Rampager Your vote is appreciated.I had to re-do the build bar so please kindly take another look(hopefully vote again as well). thank you very much.Drick10 11:57, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Pro Builds I think you should have a build in your pro builds section that goes something like this: because it's super pro :D PedroPickles 01:46, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I R Buildwiki For proof of my above statement, see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Defiant_Elements#Welcome_to_BuildWiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) that one mobius/deathblossom build you made Is that an original build by you or just supplied by viewing on observer. I'm copying original builds in testing for retesting on the off-site build forums and leaving commong top 100 builds there. (Not a fifty five 20:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT)) :It was a spin-off of the yansassin with Supernova Jpn SpNv's specific bar. It wasn't original by any means. I gave credit on the talk page :P -Auron 01:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) hi thanks ~ Jagre 04:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) how are you doin' man? :Can't complain. Drank some supposedly experimental energy drink, so I'm wide awake at 3 AM... browsing the Wiki. I'll be tired later, but for now, I'm wired. What are you up to? -Auron 04:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Just made a new build actually LOL. - Jagre 04:51, 21 March 2007 (CDT) That's cool. i wonder how long this username is gonna be banned for haha jk. prolly forever! ~jagre [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] if you havnt signed my guest book on my talk page \, can you would be much appericated. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:50, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Do you ever like... do anything? — Skuld 16:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Makes me wonder sometimes. Also, Wings, please try not to mark my talk page header with a three-mile-long name that shows up every time I edit; I'll see your sig when you sign, you don't need to put it at the top of the section as well. Something like "Hi" is perfect for a section header, especially if your message is about signing... a guest book. -Auron 17:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::You didnt answer my question, and i like using that has a header, that way i know if its for me when i look in my watch list. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 01:54, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Okay. "No." -Auron 01:56, 22 March 2007 (CDT) So mean! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"'']] 01:57, 22 March 2007 (CDT)